Lapy botté
by Moya-kun
Summary: OS / UA / Et si les personnage dans le conte 'le chat botté' étaient ceux de D. Gray-Man et qu'au lieu d'un chat c'était un lapin ?


**Hey, voilà une autre fic basé sur les contes.**

 **Disclaimer : rien n'est a moi**

 **P.S : excusez moi pour les éventuels fautes (grammaire, orthographe, conjugaison, etc)**

* * *

Il était une fois, un pauvre meunier du nom de Krory qui avait trois enfants, Miranda l'aîné, Lenalee le cadet et Allen le benjamin. Les deux aînés étaient paresseux mais le dernier était travailleur. Un jour, son heure vint. Il décida alors de partager tous ses biens, l'aîné reçut son moulin, le cadet reçut son âne et le benjamin ne reçut que son lapin. Les deux plus vieux revendirent immédiatement leurs biens et vu qu'ils ne travaillèrent pas, moururent rapidement de faim.

De son côté, le plus jeune se posa des questions.

 **Allen :** qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je pourrais me faire des gants avec sa fourrure mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir faim... surtout avec l'estomac que j'ai... ^^'

 **Lavi :** _*ne veut pas mourrir*_ ... ne vous en faites pas, en tant que bookman junior, j'utiliserai toute mes connaissances pour vous apporter le bonheur en échange de ce que vous ferez pour moi

 **Allen :** bookman junior... C'est une race de lapin? C'est bon ou pas? _*bave*_

 **Lavi :** _*apeuré*_ euh...non non, ce sont des lapins à grande connaissance

 **Allen :** _*dégouté*_ c'est nul, comment je vais faire du coup...

 **Lavi :** donnez moi juste un sac et une paire de bottes et je vous rendrai riche

 **Allen :** j'ai juste assez d'argent pour t'acheter ce que tu demandes _*va les acheter puis revient et les donne au lapin*_ voilà

 **Lavi :** merci _*enfile les bottes*_

 **Allen :** XD je vais t'appeler lapy botté parce que tu es un lapin botté

 **Lavi :** bon bah j'y vais, à tout à l'heure _*part vers la forêt avec le sac sur le dos, prépare un piège, capture une poule et va l'apporter au roi Tiedoll*_ votre majesté _*s'incline*_ , voici une poule de la part du marquis Walker

 **Tiedoll :** je n'ai jamais entendu parler du marquis Walker mais le poulet est mon plat préféré _*murmure*_ je me demande si ça va plaire à Yu-kun, lui qui n'aime que les sobas... _*à voix haute*_ remercié le de ma part

 **Lavi :** _*a entendu le murmure, s'incline et prend congé, reviens le lendemain avec sa capture du jour*_ majesté, je vous apporte deux sobas de la part de mon maître

 **Tiedoll :** Yu-kun adore les sobas, remercié de nouveau le marquis Walker pour moi

 **Lavi :** _*s'incline, part et continue de revenir chaque jour avec un présent jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que le roi part se promener avec "Yu-kun" qu'il pense être sa fille*_ j'espère que mon maître sera au goût de la princesse... _*part voir son maître*_

 **Allen :** oh, tu rentre plus tôt aujourd'hui ?

 **Lavi :** maître, venez avec moi _*l'emmène au bord de la rivière*_ désormais vous vous appellerez le marquis Walker, maintenant prenez un bain

 **Allen :** _*comprend rien mais obéi quand-même*_

 **Lavi :** _*cache ses vêtements tout sale et voit le carrosse approcher*_ au secours ! Au secours !  
Mon maître le marquis Walker se noie, sauvez le je vous en supplie, sauvez le !

 **Tiedoll :** gardes, sauvez le! Le marquis Walker a été si bon avec moi

 **Gardes :** _*le tire hors de l'eau*_

 **Lavi :** _*chuchote à l'oreille du roi*_ majesté, des voleurs ont volé les vêtements de mon maître

 **Tiedoll :** ohh le pauvre... servante, retourner au château et ramenez un costume pour le marquis !

 **Allen :** _*mets les vêtements apporter par la servante et ressemble à un prince*_

 **Tiedoll :** marquis Walker, je vous présente mon fils : Yu-kun

 **Lavi :** _*pense*_ oh merde, c'est un gars...

 **Yu :** tch

 **Tiedoll :** un peu de respect Yu-kun, cette homme nous a quand même offert des sobas!

 **Allen :** _*n'y comprends rien*_

 **Yu :** et alors ? c'est qu'un moyashi

 **Lavi :** _*pense*_ ce n'était pas prévu ça...

 **Allen :** je ne suis pas une pousse de soja, mon nom c'est Allen!

 **Lavi :** _*pense toujours*_ c'est de pire en pire...

 **Yu :** .shi

 **Allen :** c'est Allen!

 **Tiedoll :** _*avec un sourire rempli de tendresse*_ Yu-kun, c'est la première fois que je te vois t'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un

 **Lavi :** _*toujours dans ses penser*_ sérieux ?

 **Tiedoll** : tu ne veux pas en faire ta femme?

 **Lavi :** _*pense encore*_ il me simplifie la tâche

 **Yu et Allen :** HEIN? MAIS ON EST TOUS LES DEUX DES HOMMES

 **Tiedoll :** pas d'objection et puis on aura cas mettre une robe à Allen _*parle à une servante*_ apportez une robe pour le marquis

 **Servante :** _*part*_

 **Allen :** je veux pas...

 **Servante :** _*reviens avec une magnifique robe*_

 **Tiedoll :** _*le force à mettre la robe*_

 **Allen :** _*ressemble à une véritable belle princesse*_ ... _*est plus rouge qu'une tomate*_

 **Tiedoll :** trop mignonne 3

 **Lavi et Yu :** _*rougissent un peu*_

 **Tiedoll :** bon bah continuons cette balade

 **Lavi :** _*se reprend*_ me ferez vous l'honneur de venir dans la demeure du marquis Walker?

 **Tiedoll :** bien sûr _*monte dans le carrosse avec les autres sauf le lapin*_

 **Lavi :** _*part devant et annonce à toute les personnes qu'il croise*_ le roi arrive, dites lui que ces terres appartiennent au marquis Walker sinon vous aurez la tête tranchée

 **Paysans :** _*disent dès que le roi passent et leur demande à qui appartenait ces terres*_ au marquis Walker, seigneur Tiedoll

 **Tiedoll :** _*pense*_ je vois, il possède donc un vaste domaine et une grande fortune _*est heureux que son fils va se marier avec lui*_

 **Allen :** _*n'y comprends toujours rien*_

 **Lavi :** _*arrive dans le château du compte millénaire, le véritable possesseur de ces terres, entra dedans et salut le compte*_ je suis honorée de rencontrer l'homme le plus puissant du monde, je suis venu vos renseigner sur des bruits qui courent à votre sujet

 **Comte (humain) :** quel bruit ?

 **Lavi :** on raconte que vous avez la capacité de vous transformer en ce dont vous souhaitez, est-ce vrai?

 **Compte :** bien sûr _*se transforme en compte millénaire*_

 **Lavi :** et en truc plus petit comme une carotte ?

 **Compte :** bien sûr _*se transforme en une carotte bien orange*_

 **Lavi :** _*ne lui laisse pas le temps de se retransformer, le mange et va à l'entrée du château où le carrosse est arrivé*_ bienvenue au château du marquis Walker, faites comme chez vous

Après une petite visite de la cours, le petit groupe se rendirent dans la salle à manger où les attendent un somptueux repas qui été à la base destiné à la famille du compte, le clan Noah. Quelque jours plus tard, un mariage fut organisé par le roi. Allen et Yu décidèrent de vivre chez le prince du fait que celui-ci est l'héritier du trône. Le château du marquis devint leur maison secondaire et fut dirigé par le lapy botté. Le jeune couple eu beaucoup d'enfants... adopté.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Review ?**


End file.
